scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
Livvy
Seeker report: Currently cleared, will continue on search elsewhere General Information Livvy (Athenabird158) is a Gen 2 Samber. She joined in August, 2014, and is still on the MB to this day. She's also on Quotev (ChildoftheStars), where she is much more active. Livvy is the founder of the Sway Family and she is shipped with Wolf She's created a large majority of roleplays, and is currently writing a forumfic called Tic Tock . Appearance Livvy has two canon appearances. In her earlier years on the SAMB, she was described as a blond and aqua haired girl with gray eyes, and a short height. She wore a blue tank top, a black jacket, black skirt, and silver lace-up sandals. She also fought with a bow and arrows. Her age was around 13 Recently, she is described as a ravenette with emerald green eyes, and being few inches taller. She wears a red top with a balck star design, a black skirt, fishnet tights, combat boots, a white choker with a gold star charm, and a red beanie, with a tattoo of the cancer constellion on the nape of her neck Backstory Livvy is the daughter of the titan lord Cronus, and a detaching of Athena. She has a twin sister, who is also a gang memebr, Destiny. Her mother took her children to camp half blood after alol who the children's father was. When Livvy was eleven, she found a realm stone, and has been using it since, to travel the realms and collect gang memebrs. Now, she resides in an apartment in SAMBria. Gang Destiny- Livvy's twin sister, a child of Cronus and a descentant of Athena. She's described as "She has blonde hair cut at her shoulders, and light gray eyes hiding behind black glasses. She’s wearing a hoodie with a phrase on it you can’t quite make out, leggings and ugg boots." Des can control time and is super smart. Rose- The youngest member of the gang, a daughter of Venus. She's described as "A young girl stops speaking as she realizes there are people around. She's wearing a pink top, black skirt, lace up sandals and subtle make-up. She’s pretty for a young girl, with midnight hair and toffee colored eyes." She can charmspeak. Miracle- A hunter of Artemis and a daughter of Zeus. She's described as "A girl vaults down from the rafters above. Her hair and eyes are the same shade of sky blue, and her outfit is completely silver. A bow hangs from her back and a quiver is at her side". She can control lightning and is immortal Summer- A daughter of Apollo, Summer is described as "One short and willowy with wavy red hair and grass green eyes... the redhead wears a yellow sundress and no shoes." She can see the future, and is dating Clairity Clarity- A daughter of Ares, Clairity is described as "The other was tall and toned with choppy brown hair tied black with a red bandanna and dark brown eyes...the brunette wears a white crop top, black vest, jean shorts and combats." Emilee- An astral, Emilee is described as "A brunette with wings like a sparrow's shrugs apologetically at Livvy. She wears a white top, red skirt, a brown overcoat tied at her waist, and combat boots. Her eyes are just as bright and green as Livvy's, a stark contrast to the wicked daggers at her hips." She can fly, heal, and perfrom astral magic with red light. Maximus- An angel, Mas is described as "A dark-haired boy with an eye-patch run over and pick up the bladed weapon. He’s wearing white armor with a yellow cape over his shoulders. His visible eye is a stunning violet, and yet under the eyepatch, there seems to be something glowing." In his true form, he can fly, control light, and is immortal. Scott- A half mer, half human, Scott is described as "The other boy is a blonde with similar eyes to Aaron. He wears a band shirt, jeans, converse and a blue beanie.. You notice a bright blue vein pulsing on his arm." Scott can control the water, and is dating Callum. Aaron- A merman prince, Aaron is described as "One is tall with dark hair and sea green eyes. A simple crown gleams in his hair. He’s wearing a loose fitting shirt, brown trousers, and boots. As he walks, his shorts ride up a bit, revealing fading blue scales along his waist." He can song cast and shift from human to mer. Phoebe- Phe is described as "One is a short girl with red streaks in her brown hair. Her eyes light up like fire. She wears a black hoodie with Phoenix wings designed on the black, black leggings, and combat boots. A pair of high tech goggles resting on her head. Her left pinkie is .... on fire?" She can control fire and is dating Tobias Tobias- Tobi is described as "The other person is Male. He has coppery hair and sapphire eyes. He wears a white t-shirt, a leather jacket, jeans and Nike’s. Around his wrists are two high tech looking bracelets." He can create force-fields, and is dating Phe. Category:SAMBers